Radiant Sun
by BlissfullyBallard
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward left Bella in the woods. Bella's past isn't what she thinks it is. She is not the girl she thought she was. And why is everyone at the rez watching her like she is about to burst into flames? Rated M for future LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

_I was being carried. Carried away from the place where he left my heart broken into a million pieces. Wait?! Why was a being carried? I couldn't move though. I knew it wasn't a vampire because he was warm and soft._

"I found her at the edge of the meadow. She is shaking. Better get her in inside. She isn't physically hurt, but something tells me that is a different story for her mentally."

 _Who's voice was that and how could he possibly know that my insides where broken and bruised?_

"I'm taking her to the hospital to get checked out anyways" Charlie's deep voice boomed.

 _Crap, I didn't want to go to the hospital, given my current state they would probably put me in the mental ward._

I managed to gasp out "No hospitals"

"Bells, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

 _Yea, Dad my vampire boyfriend left me and now I'm broken and alone._

"No, I went for a walk and got lost" is all I could come up with.

"Well I've told you to stay out of the woods a million times. Lets get you some warm soup"

 _When did I get inside?_

I was finally able to open my eyes and saw the whole police force, Billy and some guy that looked like he could play The Hulk staring back at me.

"Soup would be nice, but I'm fine. Just cold and tired" I saw relief spread across all of their faces with just a few words.

The next few days I was watched like a hawk. Charlie actually stayed home from the station and made every excuse why. But, I have to admit it was nice to have him there. I was actually scared of what I might do if he wasn't.

Days turned to weeks turned to months.

I was just going through the motions and not living. I was just there and that's all that I could do. Edward didn't want me anymore. I didn't want anything else but to be with Edward. I was lost and didn't care to find my way back to reality. My life had no purpose. No, real reason for living.

"I'm taking you to your mother on Monday, Bells" Charlie cried out one night.

"What?...Why?" I coughed out, _my throat didn't know what to do, had it been that long since I spoke?_

"I can't let this continue. You are a zombie. You haven't spoken a full sentence in weeks. You need your mother" he said with a heavy heart.

 _I can't leave Forks I thought. I might never see him again. This was where I belonged. I had to do something._

"No, Dad, I'm sorry. I know that I have had a hard time with this but, I am slowly getting better. Really, I'm going to go to Angela's tomorrow after school and we are just going to hang. I need some girl talk and maybe some comforting words" I lied.

"Girl talk? HA! Well okay if you say so. I hate seeing you like this and I don't know how to form the right sentence that will snap you out of this "state" you are in" He confessed

"I know I'm not 100% better but, Dad, I will be. I promise you that. It is just going to take me some time." I lied again.

The next day I had to leave the house because I was suppose to be at Angela's talking about shit I didn't care about. I just wanted to stop feeling so incomplete. I went to the bookstore and tired to find me a book that I could read. I use to love reading. It took my mind off of things and I need that more than anything right now for the sake of my sanity. I didn't want my parents to think they have a daughter that is a mental case. So, I decided right then and there that I was going to make it. I could do this. I survived without...Edward...Cullen for 17 years before now and I will survive again.

I got back to the house with a new book and had enough time to start making Dad his favorite meal. Steak and baked potatoes. When he walked in he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Bella, what is all this for?"

"Dad, this is a thank you for being here for me. I have been a mess and you never told me to suck it up and get over it. You let me settle all of this my way. So, Thank you!" I said with a smile that actually was real.

"Well, alright. Your welcome! But, I didn't do it for a steak dinner, I did it because I love you and want you to know that I would do it all over again if it meant you being better." He said while I saw all the worry run from his body. His little girl was going to be alright. "But, Bells, you better make 2 more steaks." he said as he went upstairs. "I invited Billy and Jacob over to watch the game tonight"

Jacob Black, the boy from the Indian reservation that I grew up making mud pies with, the boy that use to be my friend. That is something I could use right now, a friend. Someone that didn't know the Bella that has walked around like a zombie for the last 3 months. Someone that wasn't going to look at me like I was about to break in half any minute.

"Okay, Dad, will do" I said with a little excitement in my voice. That was when there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door, Billy and Jacob almost jumped out of their skin.

"Bella! Uh...Hey..uh..Charlie told us to come over for...uh" Billy was stuttering.

"The Game? Yea I know. He just told me so your steaks aren't done yet. Come in and make yourselves at home." I said opening the door wide so Jacob could fit Billy's wheelchair through.

"Thanks, Bella" they both said with surprised looks on their face but quickly erased them and smiled.

The rest of the night went by too fast for me. I didn't know anything about basketball but, I don't think we actually watched the game. We talked about all the great times Billy and Dad had growing up and through the years.

"Wait you are telling me that Charlie Swan, my dad, owed a motorcycle?" I said with surprised.

"Oh yea, Bells, how do you think I got your mom to go on a date with me?"

"She agreed to the date because she felt sorry for you and you know it" Billy said teasing

I did something that I didn't think was going to ever be possible again...I laughed. Not just a small chuckle...no...I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. It felt great! I didn't realize how easy it could be to live. I was going to be okay. I was going to live my life without...Edward Cullen in it.

"Where is the bike now?" I wondered out loud

"In the garage. It was wrecked and I just haven't had the time to fix it." He said sadly

That's when Billy started laughing so hard. "Wrecked? No Bella...it wasn't wrecked. It was run over about 3 times by your mother."

"What?!"

Dad sunk down in his chair and crossed his arms. "Billy go ahead and tell her"

Billy smiled "Gladly! Your mom was quite the firecracker back in the day. She loved your dad with a fierce passion that I have never seen. So, when your dad told her he was going to join the military to help support them when they got married she ran over his motorcycle so he couldn't leave."

"What?!" I couldn't believe it. My mom the calm collected person that raised me had ran over my dad's motorcycle?

"So what happened after that." I asked on the edge of my seat.

"I didn't join the military. Instead, I went to the police academy and the rest is history."

"Yea" I said knowing that the history was that when I was 3 months old my mom left Charlie and never came back.

"I want to fix the bike" I said actually surprised about what just came out of my mouth.

"Bella, I don't think it can be fixed" My dad sighed.

"Sure it can be fixed!" Jacob interrupted "I can help you, Bella. I have a garage full of tools at my house. I have fixed hundreds of bikes"

"Great! I'll bring it over tomorrow in my truck." I said inviting myself.

"Uh...okay but how are you going to get it in your truck by yourself?" Jacob laughed

"HA! Oh yea." I blushed. _Was I coming on too strong. Could he see that I was desperate for a friend._

"I will load it up in your truck now and you can bring it over in the morning. Charlie want to help me?" He said excitedly. Then he looked at me and smiled. His smile did it. My world would never be the same. Jacob Black was going to be the reason I made it out of this darkness and into the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

The dreams never stopped. I couldn't make them go away. Jacob's birthday present didn't help them. The dream catcher that he gave me on my 18th birthday was hanging on my bedpost. I took it off and threw it across the room. "You're useless!" I screamed. I heard Charlie coming across the hall.

"Bells, you okay?" He said sleepily.

"Yea, Dad I'm fine. Sorry just another dream." I said with a heavy heart. I felt so bad for the last few months. He has barely slept right along with me. He was always there to soothe me back to sleep after every nightmare. He didn't deserve that.

"You need anything?"

"No, I'm going back to sleep. Thanks Dad. I love you." I said walking across the room to grab the dream catcher I slid it under my pillow. "You have one more chance with me." I muttered as I feel asleep. I slept the rest of the night with no nightmares.

The next day I woke up to my phone ringing on my nightstand. It was bright and sunny in my room. How long had I been sleeping? I looked at my clock...1:00! I grabbed my phone it was Charlie.

"Hey Dad"

"Bells? Were you still sleeping?"

"Yea, I was! Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"Are you kidding me? You haven't slept past 6:00 in months. I wanted you to get some much needed rest."

I grabbed the dream catcher under my pillow. Was this my answer to getting rid of the nightmares? Had this little thing actually worked? No way I just needed rest like Charlie said.

"Well thanks Dad. But, I was going to Jacob's today. Most of the day is gone now."

"He will understand. Look, I'm coming out to Billy's tonight for dinner so I will see you there later, OK?"

"Great! See you then and Dad? Thanks again for the last few months. I'm glad you were the one here for me. I think Mom wouldn't have been strong enough to deal with me."

"Bells, you don't even worry about it. When I am old and senile you better be there for me, okay?"

"Deal" I said with a huge smile of my face.

"See ya later!" He said as a deputy in the background called his name.

"Bye, Dad"

When I pulled up to Jacob's house I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. _What was I doing? Was I completely out of my mind. Fixing a motorcycle? I knew absolutely nothing about motorcycles. I was just going to get in the way of Jacob's life. Why would he want to hang out with a girl that was broken and dead on the inside when he could be hanging out with a girl that he liked and could have a relationship with?_ I was about to just leave when Jacob ran out of his house. _God, he was gorgeous! Wait? What was that? I couldn't think like that._ I shook my head. _Geez, what does this boy do to me?_

"Bella! I was wondering when you were going to get here." He said with that beautiful smile. _Stop it Bella what the hell is wrong with you!_

"Sorry, I over slept. Charlie usually wakes me up to say goodbye to me in the mornings."

"Wow, that was some sleep then if you just woke up!"

"HA! Yea I guess I just really needed it." I said looking down at my hands. _Stop fidgeting Bella!_

"Okay, well lets get this thing in the garage and we can get started."

 _Did he really want to do this?_ I felt my heart leap. _He wanted to spend time with me?_

"Umm, okay but I'm not as strong as you. I don't know if we can get it out of my truck."

"Not a problem. I've already thought of that. The way I see it, the motorcycle is already wrecked so if you just pull the truck up and back it into the garage. We can just push it off the truck and into the garage."

"Genius!"

"Thanks but I'm pretty awesome so you should just get use to it." He said laughing

"Oh wow I hope I can fit in the garage with the bike, you and your big head." I even surprised myself with the laughter that came out of my mouth.

Thirty minutes later we were warm and settled in the garage. The motorcycle was in front of us and I'll admit it. It looked bad! My mom had done a number on it. I still couldn't believe that my mom had even done this. She was always against any violence or acting out of anger. Maybe, love makes you do crazy things. I know more about that than I would like to admit. I wanted to become a vampire for my love. But, that was in the past and thinking about it physically hurt my insides. I grabbed my sides and closed my eyes.

"Bella are you okay?" I almost jumped out of my skin! I didn't even realize Jacob had been looking at me.

"Oh! Sorry, yea I'm fine. I was just thinking abo...about...about something." I said wincing when I almost said his name.

"Edward?" Jacob said with a sad tone.

 _His name...why did he say his name?!_ I couldn't breathe. My whole stomach turned a million times all at once.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I said and ran out of the garage. I had to get some fresh air before I split in half. I don't know how far I ran but, of course, I tripped and fell against the cold ground with a thud and just started crying. _Why did he say his name?_ I curled up and wrapped my arms around my legs and cried.

"Bella! What are you doing? Are you okay?" Jacob yelled running up to me. Then, he did something that made me snap out of my crying fit. He laid down on the ground with me and held me with his strong, warm arms. I was in complete shock. Jacob Black was holding me. He was holding me in the middle of the reservation, on the ground, where anyone could see us, while I was crying over another boy that broke my heart. He had to be just as crazy as I was.

"What did I say, Bella? I'm sorry!" He said while running his fingers through my hair.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. "Jacob, you didn't say anything wrong. I...just...can't hear his name right now. Sorry."

"Man! He did a number on you didn't he?" He said with concern.

All I could do was shake my head. _Yea, he had done a number on me. I fell in love with him and he left. He didn't want me anymore. I wasn't good for him._

"Well, he is an idiot! How in the world could he possibly let go of you?"

"I...I wasn't good for him" was all I could spit out.

"Bullshit!" he said making me look up at him.

"I'm serious, Bella. That is bullshit if you ask me. He had you and was dumb enough to push you away, while making you think it was your fault?! What an asshole!"

"What? I...I...don't really want to talk about all this right now. I am still hurting." I said getting to my feet and dusting my self off.

"Okay, I get it" He said with an understanding tone.

"I'm sorry Jake. I am a mess and I don't want to drag you down with me."

"What are you talking about?! How could you possibly be a mess while I'm around?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well like I said before I'm awesome and tend to make everyone around me completely happy"

"Ha! You are something else!" I said hitting him in the chest.

"I think that is what you need, Bella. Something else. Am I right?" He grabbed me and hugged me tight. _Oh God! He was right. I did just need something else and Jake was going to be it. He was going to be the friend that I needed._

The rest of the day went by fast. Too fast if you ask me. I was actually enjoying handing tools to Jacob while he explained what he was doing. The bike was going to need a lot of work but, we were up for the challenge. Well, Jacob was up for the challenge and I was excited to have something to think about other than...well you know...


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and PMs. Y'all are the reason I keep writing!**

 **To my beta ElizabethFromTheWolves THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters of The Twilight Saga._**

BPOV

The next few weeks I spent any free time I had with Jake. He seemed to be okay with it. He didn't seem to get tired of me. I was glad, when I was with him I felt like I was complete. I would talk about the book I was reading and he would explain what the different bike parts were. We both knew nothing about the other's interests but we listened like it was our favorite thing on earth. Jacob even promised me he would read a Jane Austen novel, however, he never said when. He made me promise I would take a ride on the bike with him, when it was finished. The garage was our own personal getaway.

"I'm going to order pizza, okay?" I said one Saturday in the garage. Lately, the pizza guy just knew to come to the garage, instead of the house, because we have ordered so much.

"Sounds good, Bells" He said using the nickname he picked up from Charlie. It was like music to my ears.

I was on the phone with the Pizza-Hut and didn't notice two long haired boys walk into the garage.

"Hey Jake. Who's the girl?" Asked the taller one.

"Hey, Quil, Embry. This is Bella. She is my...friend." _Why did he pause? Did he want to say my girlfriend?_ I brushed those thoughts away and said "Hey, nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about both of you."

"Umm Hey" was all I got from both of them. I don't know why I was surprised, teenage boys don't have much of a vocabulary.

"I just ordered pizza if you want to stick around." I said with a smile.

"They were just leaving, Bells. They know that my time with you is...well just for us." Jacob said before they could accept.

"Yea..we. Were. Just wondering...if Jake was lying or not about you." Quil stuttered out.

"What?! Why would he lie about helping me out." I said confused

"No...No...Jake told us that you were his girlfriend. We didn't believe he could get an older woman let alone one that was freakin' hot!" Embry confessed.

"Okay, guys its time for you to leave. Thanks for stopping by and SEE YOU AT SCHOOL..." Jake said with a silent threat.

They laughed and ran out, I think they knew that the title of "girlfriend" hadn't been mentioned to me.

"Girlfriend?" I said. When Jake turned around he was so red. I didn't know an dark Indian boy could turn that red.

"No...Bells...I said you were a girl and a friend. You know how boys take that to literal."

"So...you wouldn't want me to be your girlfriend?" _WHOA! Had I really said that? Did I want to be Jake's girlfriend? Maybe I did. I got kinda giddy thinking about being labeled as his. But, what could I possibly offer him. I was a mess._

"What?! I mean...Hell. Yea. I would want you to be my girlfriend. But, I mean I know that you have been trying to get over some stuff. I didn't want go too fast with you and make you not what to come around anymore. I know I don't have much to offer you. I just a kid from the Rez and I can't even drive for another month. You could have anyone in the world. Why would you want me?" He looked at me like he was in trouble.

"Jake, you have done so much for me the last few months. You have no idea. Jake, I wake up because I know that I might have a chance to see you tany day. I would love to be your girlfriend, if you wanted me to be one day. But, I don't know how our Dad's would like this." _My heart was racing. I was actually wanting Jake to ask me now._

He just stood there staring at me. _That kid from the Rez didn't know what he had done for me. He gave me a reason to live. He was able to make my heart melt with just a smile. When I was found in the woods, I was ripped in half. I was living half a life. Jake had been the glue and strength that put me back together. I was complete when I was near him._

He had to know that. "Jake...I want...you to know..." I was interrupted by his hands on my face. He held my face up so that I could look at him. _Was he getting taller everyday?_ His beautiful brown eyes were staring at me in adoration.

"Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he was smiling that beautiful smile of his.

"Yes...but.." That's all I got out before he pressed his lips to mine. He was so sweet and soft. His tongue met mine and danced in my mouth. My heart was racing. I wrapped my arms around his neck so that I was closer to him. He was so warm and comforting. I let out a moan when he backed himself away.

"That was...nice" I said "But why did you stop?"

"I am not sure I could control myself any longer. I know that you are going to need to go slow. I'm okay with that." He said sounding wiser beyond his years.

"Yea..." I said with a pouty face

"Besides, I want to take you out on a real date before we make this official. You deserve the best, Bella. I intend to give that you."

"Jake..I..."

"It's not up for discussion. I am going to do this right, Bella. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I refuse to let you think that you don't deserve all that I can give you." _Is this the same Jacob Black. Why hadn't he told me any of this before? I know why, because he knew that I was depressed. I shook for a moment thinking of how bad I felt for not seeing it sooner. The boy that liked me was helping me get over the love of my life._

"Thank you" that's all I could get out before I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion that I couldn't have ever imagined. I was happy...really happy.

Until, the pizza guy knocked on the door to the garage and brought me back to reality. _Damn._

JPOV

I woke the next morning to a new kind of normal for me. I was Bella Swan's boyfriend. She wanted me. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, are you just going to smile like an idiot all day or are you going to tell me what's going on" My dad said when I walked into the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Oh it's just a great day. Don't ya think?" I said smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. Don't want to talk about the mushy stuff with your dad."

"Nah, I am just in a good mood today." I smiled replaying that kiss in my mind. Bella's hands on my body just gave me chills up my spine.

"I would be in a good mood too. Your birthday is coming up. You will get to start driving soon." Billy reminded him.

"Yea, I can. It was nice knowing you old man." I laughed

"HA! Just try not to spend too much time with Bella. Don't get me wrong. Bella is a great kid, and she is great for you. But, you have other friends and family too."

"No, I know that Dad. I am actually hanging out with Embry today. He and I are going to go fishing and work on the rabbit."

"Sounds good, son."

I was getting my tackle box ready when Embry came up.

"Dude, I don't feel all that great." He looked like shit. His eyes were as black as night, the bags under his eyes were prominent and he looked pale as a ghost

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I have like the worst heartburn and I am burning up. I don't think I want to go fishing today."

"Okay, that's cool. You wanna come lay down on the sofa in the garage? I can work on the rabbit while you slowly die on the sofa. Ha!"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny. Yea, I'll come lay down."

We walked into the garage and Embry practically passed out on the couch instantly. _Damn he is sick._ I debated taking him back home but, decided to just let him rest.

Working on the rabbit got me thinking about Bella. My girlfriend. My Bells. She was the reason I was working so hard on the rabbit. I was going to pick her up at her house and take her on a real date. I was going to do everything right with her. She deserved it. I pictured her standing in front of me honestly thinking that I wouldn't want her to be my girlfriend. _Stupid girl. No not stupid. She just hadn't been with a man that knew how to make her feel special. That Cullen guy did a number on her self esteem._ That is when I decided that I would make sure that Bella never felt unwanted. I would be there for her no matter what came between us.

Before I could think anymore about it Embry started screaming at the top of his lungs. He was grabbing his head and shaking all over. I ran to him in just a enough time to see Sam, Jared and Paul run into my garage. They were the hot shot guys of the Rez. They always walked around with no shirts on like they owned the place. It started with Sam and then he initiated Jared and Paul into the "Pack". Why the hell were they here.

"Move boy!" Sam yelled at me. _Who does he think he is?_

"Hey that's my friend!" I screamed.

"It's okay. Sam is trying to help him." Jared said in any almost kind voice.

"Shit! Its too late! Everyone back up, he is about to phase." Sam said backing up with his hands spread.

 _Phase?! Did he say phase?_

"What..does...ph.." That was all I was able to say until Embry's body started shaking again but, with a force that I have never seen. He opened his eyes and then his body sprang up and my best friend became a wolf.

 _WHAT?! I am dreaming? Have I been smelling too many gas fumes? A wolf. The boy I've know since I was a baby is standing in front of me as a gray and black wolf._

"Embry it's okay. I'm here to help you! But, you have to find the will to change back to your human form. You feel that burn in the pit of you belly?" Sam said

Embry shook his head. _Could he honestly hear Sam?_

"Okay try to bring it out. I know that sounds crazy but it is the only way to describe it. Bring it out Embry! You will phase back to human." Sam was really trying to help.

The wolf got smaller until it turned back into the boy I knew. Embry was back.

"Embry! What the hell was that?!" I yelled in utter confusion.

"Come Embry. There is a lot to talk about." Sam said with his arms around Embry. "Jared, Take Jacob home and have the talk with him. It won't be too long before it is him too."

"Yep, you got it. Come on Jake, we need to talk this out." Jared said with a solemn stare.

 _It won't be too long before it is him too?! What was he talking about? Was I next to turn into a monster? The first thing I could think of is Bella. How could she ever love a monster..._


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and PMs. Y'all are the reason I keep writing!**

 **To my beta ElizabethFromTheWolves THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters of The Twilight Saga._**

Chapter 4

JPOV

"So, all those stories that my dad tells at the campfires are true?" I said in utter disbelief.

 _I was more than likely going to turn into a werewolf. Sam, Jared, Paul and now Embry had already shifted._

"Why wasn't I told about this until now?" I questioned frustrated

"We were bound by Sam. He is the Alpha of the pack and he tells us what to do, or not to do, his orders must be followed. It physically hurts us if we don't follow his orders." Jared explained

"Wow...well...jeez I don't know what to say," I was speechless, maybe a little in shock. _Either way I knew that my life was over. I was going to become a werewolf and never be able to see Bella again._

"That was just the beginning. There is so much more. Aren't you wondering why we are turning?" Jared questioned

"I don't care! The life that I knew is over! I am going to be a monster! I am going to have to lose the one thing in my life that is normal! Damn it!"

"Jacob, sit down. You are going to feel different once you know everything. Bella has not been completely honest with you." Jared stated

 _I sat down quietly and they me told everything. The Cullens. The reason why we were turning. Bella and Edward. Some redhead chick that keeps circling the area that the pack patrols. I knew everything now. But, my love for Bella was only stronger. She had escaped a life that wasn't right for her. I was right for her. Edward had left her and gave her a life to live instead of becoming a vampire._

 _Three days later, I became what I had feared. I was in the kitchen with Billy and he said something, that set me off, which I don't even remember. All I felt was the pent up anger and the next thing I knew I was running out of our house. Sam seemed to have known something was up because he was running full force at me when I reached my porch. My insides burning with a blazing fire in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was a firecracker about to explode. I looked down to see my clothes shredding as russet brown fur grew in its place. I looked at Sam and everything went black..._

BPOV

"He is really sick, Bella," Billy stated for the third day in a row.

"Okay, well can you have him call me when he is feeling well enough to talk?" I said with a low voice.

"Sure, Bella,"

He didn't call….

It had been two weeks. Since, my Jacob, had told me that we were official. I left his house that night with a new lease on life. I was happy for the first time in months. I was able to see a future that was bright. Then, nothing else from him. He didn't call. He didn't stop by. I went to his house and Billy wouldn't let me in. It was happening again. I was being left alone. Jacob was my sun, the bright, warm reason for living and now all I had was darkness.

"Jacob still sick, Bells?" Charlie asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, Billy said really sick. I don't know what he has but it must be bad."

"Well, I'm sure that Billy is making sure he is well taken care of. Don't worry, Bella, he will be good as new soon." Charlie reassured me.

I couldn't help but think that there was something else. I wasn't about to lose Jake too. I had to see him. I didn't care if I caught whatever he had. I need to see my boyfriend.

I was in my truck headed towards the reservation an hour later. I had made him some soup and bought him a season of "Monster Garage" to watch while he rested. But, when I pulled up there were four boys in just cut off shorts in his front yard. _Geez, it is the middle of winter and they are running around in just shorts?_ I turned the truck off and looked up to see Jake walk out of his house in some basketball shorts. His shirt was off allowing me to see the sculpted, muscular chest, of the boy that I was searching for. He was so beautiful, like a greek god. He had to duck down to get off his porch without hitting his head. _Had he grown that much in just two weeks?_

"Bella, you need to go home." Embry said to me with his hands up.

"What?! No, I want to talk to Jake!" I screamed.

Why was everyone trying to keep us apart?

"Go Home, Bella!" Jake's words ripped through me like a million knives.

"What? Jake...no...why are..you doing this...to me too..." I could barely talked between the sobs.

"Jake, say your goodbyes and meet us in the woods. We will wait for you." The tall one said and ran off with the other boys in tow.

 _I was being pushed to the side again. I was going to be left alone with a shredded heart. Again. What had I done in my life so wrong to deserve this. I couldn't let this happen. Jake had brought me back to life. He was the glue that put me back together. I wasn't going to give up this time. I was going to fight for my happiness. He made me happy, I made him happy. We were a team and I wasn't going to let him walk away from me too._

"I won't let you do this to us. I will not stand to the side, Jake." Wow had I really said that?

His eyes were staring at me with fire behind them. They didn't look like the eyes of the boy that I had been spending my days with and nights dreaming about. They were just different. Dark. Angry.

"Is that what you told your precious leecher lover too?" He spat between gritted teeth.

 _What?! How could he have known about...him. I couldn't even think his name._

"Jake...ah...what are you talking about?" was all I could stammer out.

"Yeah, Bella, I know all about the Cullens and their little situation."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jake. This isn't about them or...Edward." _Ouch that hurt_ "This is about you and me. The Cullens don't matter, they are gone.." _Forever_ "I want you. We are together."

His face changed, he was looking at me with a face of someone literally in pain. Then like a bolt of lightening the beautiful eyes of My Jacob returned.

"I'm not good for you, Bella." _Yeah, I've heard that before_ "I'm not who you think I am. I'm different now, everything is different now."

"Jake, I don't care about any of that. I don't know what's going on but, we can get through it. We have to get through it. Jake, I...I love you." _I meant it. I loved him. He changed me in a way that I didn't know was possible. He was what I wanted, needed, and couldn't lose._

"God, Bella, I love you too. I have loved you forever. That is why I have to let you go. This life I have now is not good for you. You deserve to be happy and I can't do that for you. I'm sorry, Bella, you need to go home. Move on with your life and live. Live a life that is your's without complications." He hugged me and I could smell his scent. _The scent that threw me in to ecstasy. I closed my eyes and took him in the smell of woods, pine and grease. Then, he let me go, kissed my forehead and I heard the sound of him running away._

JPOV

I ran into the woods to meet up with the pack with tears running down my face. "Shit!" I had to get a hold of myself. They couldn't see me like this. I took my shorts off and put them in the tie I had around my ankle and phased.

"It will be okay, Jake. This is for the best. She can't know about us, it is dangerous for her and the whole pack." Sam said in my head.

"This is bullshit and I don't want to talk about it"

"Jeez, Jake, she is just a girl. A leech lover. She would of just ripped your heart out and you know it" Leah smirked. She was the newest member of the pack and the most annoying. When, she had phased it was the hardest on Sam. Our thoughts are never hidden from our pack so, Leah's thoughts jab into us like knives. She was still in love with Sam and we all knew it. Sam felt so bad about how everything ended with them but he couldn't change it.

"Shut up, Leah," Sam ordered. "Jake, is our brother and needs us to be supportive"

"Oh shit! You smell that?" Paul yelled

It hit me like a wall. Bella! She was coming after me. It all happen in a flash. Paul phased back and ran towards her smell.

"Where is Jake and what the hell have you done to him!" She screamed

"He is gone, Bella. Leave it alone. He doesn't want you and your leech loving heart anymore." Paul said with anger.

"You son of a bitch!" She had never talked like that before. Then, I heard her slap him.

"Oh, shit! Everyone phase back. Jake, get Bella before he hurts her." Sam ordered. I was there in a flash to see bella's face red with anger. She looked at me with disbelief and sadness. But, was walking backwards as Paul started shaking and screaming. He ripped through his clothes and burst into his silver wolf. Bella screamed and starting running at me.

"Jake! Run!" She screamed. She was to me in seconds and I threw her behind me pressing her against my back. I heard the rest of the pack behind me. I wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer. The girl I loved was in trouble, my instinct kicked in and I hurled her at Embry.

I growled and burst into my wolf leaving my shredded shorts on the ground. I jumped at Paul ready to kill him.

"Paul, you are not going to hurt her!"

"That bitch slapped me!"

 _I leapt at him and dug my teeth into his back and was ready to kill him..._

BPOV

 _Jake was a wolf. Were all the fairy tales and superstitions of the world true? I looked around almost ready to see a little girl in a red hood._

"Sam, what do I do?" Embry called out

"Get her to Emily's I'm going to go after them" The tall one who's name I now knew was Sam.

"Come on Bella. Let's go sit down and get some water." Embry said compassionately.

We walked in silence until we came to a small cabin that was breathtaking. There were flowers hanging in baskets all around the porch making this smell of wisteria that was like magic. I let a little laugh escape my mouth thinking about the little red riding hood reference. _Was this her house?_

"This is Sam and Emily's house. Oh, umm, don't stare at Emily. It really upsets Sam." Embry said as he walked into the cabin.

"Hey Em, this is Bella Swan, she needs some water. Paul just phased in front of her." He filled her in

"Hey Bella!" She said handing me some water and a muffin.

She was beautiful. Tall with beautiful dark skin and hair to match. I knew instantly what Embry was talking about. She had a scar down the side of her face. It did not make her any less flawless.

"Hey, I appreciate it," I said with a smile.

"So, Paul and his temper let the wolf out of the bag?" She said with a laugh.

"Ha! Yeah, Bella, slapped the shit out of him and he couldn't take it." Embry was laughing.

"Bella, you could have been hurt." Emily looked concerned. It made me wonder if she had done the same thing.

"Well I didn't think he would turn into a wolf on me. I was just mad and trying to be possessive."

"You're braver than I gave you credit for then." She said with a smile. Looking up to see the boys wander into the cabin.

"I'm sorry Bella" Paul said with a smile.

"Umm, its okay. Just don't try it again." I said laughing, trying to hide my anxiety.

My eyes met Jake's and I lost my breath. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. He was going to leave me. I wasn't ready for this conversation. He moved his head back motioning out of the cabin. He wanted to talk alone. I almost wasn't able to get up.

"Umm, I guess, I'll see you all around. Thank again, Emily." I said walking out of the cabin.

We walked in silence for a while. I wasn't ready to let go of Jake. I just reached out and grabbed his hand. I didn't ever want to let go.

After what seemed like a lifetime Jake stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, I..."

"No, Jake, No! Please don't do this..."I said in desperation.

"No, Bella you need to hear this."

"I..can't..hear this from you. Not you, Jake...please" I was sobbing now. I fell to the ground at my truck. I didn't even realize we were back to Jake's house. The house where our relationship started to blossom and turn from friendship to love.

"Bella, I know that you won't want me after this but, please let me explain everything before you go."

"What? Why wouldn't I want you?" I was stunned. _He thought that I wouldn't want him?_

"Well, because...I turn into a wolf. I am not a normal kid anymore." He was crying now too.

"Jake, I don't care what you turn into. You are good. You have a heart of gold, Jacob Black. I have dealt with the supernatural world. I am not scared of you. Jake, I am in love with you. All of you and all that comes with it. Plus, we still aren't done with my Dad's bike. You promised you would help me finish it." I had to make him understand I was here to stay.

"God, Bella, I love you too! How am I so lucky? You are the most amazing girl in the world." He kissed me.

This was a different kiss, this kiss was fierce. I lost myself in him. His scent, his touch, his warmth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands run through his newly cut spikey hair.

"Mmmm" I groaned. I needed this. I wanted this.

"Bella...I thought you wouldn't want me" He said when we came up for air.

"Jake, I want you...completely"

This time he grabbed me around my waist and picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him and pressed myself onto him. I wanted to be as close to him as I could be. He walked me into his house and threw me against the door. His hand were on the small of my back pressing me harder into him allowing me to feel his ever hardening shaft. He looked at me with the eyes that I had wanted to see for so long. He was instantly at my neck, softly kissing and nuzzling. I let out a little moan and his touch intensified. He was rubbing my back and growling. I was in absolute heaven.

"Jake, I want you..." I was able to let escape

"You want me to what?" He looked at me. His eyes darkened with lust and love

"No, Jake, I want you..." I smiled

"Dad?!" Jake yelled. Wow that was not what I wanted to hear after I had just told my boyfriend I wanted him to have me.

"Ha! Okay well that was unexpected,"

He chuckled "He is fishing just wanted to make sure he wasn't back yet."

He carried me to his room and slammed the door behind us with his foot. He laid me down on the bed and was laying next to me holding himself up with his elbow. He started tracing all my lines with his fingers. He was thinking about something but, didn't seem like he wanted to tell me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"I have waited to this moment for a long time. I want to savor every minute of it." He smiled and was on me in an instant. His body was so warm next to me and made me feel at home. He sat up and started unbuttoning my shirt. His eyes never left mine.  
"Jake, I've never done this before." He needed to know. I wanted him to know that I had never wanted this with anyone else.

"Me either" he admitted

My shirt was off a few minutes later. I was about to take my bra off when he stopped me.

"No, Bella Swan, I have wanted to undress you from the first moment you came back to Forks. Please let me." My whole body was on fire. I could feel my core wet with the lust I had for this man. He was so soft with his movements. My bra was off and he intensified his looks at me.

"Oh, God, Bella you are gorgeous" I lifted myself up to his lips with force and demand. I need him and I wanted him to know it. He bit my bottom lip and brought his tongue into my mouth. Next was my neck as his hands cupped my breast. His thumb rubbed my nipple and I could feel my core melting for him. He moved his hands to my jeans and slowly unbuttoned them pulled them off. I had wore my little blue panties that were comfortable. Not the panties that I wanted Jacob Black to see. I blushed and knew that my face was red.

"Bella, you don't have to be shy with me. It's me."

"I know I just didn't wear clothes that I thought you would be seeing."

"You are beautiful in anything. But, I do have to say that you are the most beautiful without theses on" He said as he took his fingers under my panties and ripped them off of me. _Well I won't be able to wear those again I laughed_

I felt a bolt of excitement in me. I wasn't shy anymore. This was Jake. The man I loved. The man that I wanted. I wanted him so much it made me ache.

I jumped onto him, throwing him up to the headboard.

"It's your turn, Jacob Black" I smiled knowing this was exactly what he wanted.

I grabbed his pants and ran them down his legs. God, he wasn't wearing underwear.

My eyes couldn't help but but in love with him all over again when I saw all of him, he was beautiful and his shaft was big and thick, the veins were so prominent letting me know he wanted this just as much as I did.

"Oh, Jake, you are gorgeous, but I think I'm in for some pain"

"Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel really good before that," He grinned

"Ah, Ah, it's my turn," I smiled seductively

I grabbed his shaft and he groaned, I stroked him up and down as he writhed in pleasure. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but the shyness had melted away a long time ago.

"God, Bella, I've been dreaming about this since you first came back, I didn't think...uhh...it could be...mmmh...possible," He groaned

I decided to test the waters and lick the tip of his shaft, as the liquid oozed

"Oh fuck!" He growled grasped my hair with one hand and grasping the sheets in the other

I engulfed him into my mouth, I sucked and licked him up and down as he shuddered in pleasure.

"Bella, this feels so good but I'd rather make this last as long as I can." He chuckled

I giggled and pulled back he flipped us over and kissed down my neck, collarbone, the valley between my breast. I grasped his hair as he reached my mound. He licked and sucked as I cried out in pleasure.

I have never felt such heat in one place, he grasped my breast and rolled my nipple between his finger and forefinger. I moaned and arched my back. He pulled back and then I felt his fingers slide into me, I cried out as he fingered me softly, he rubbed my core until my body contracted into a tight ball, then released into a million shards I was coming for him as he drank into me. He came up to my face and kissed me softly, I looked into his eyes and he stroked my cheek.

"Jake," I whispered

"Don't be scared, I'm going to be gentle. I promise."

He grabbed the condom from his drawer and rolled on a condom as he centered himself between my legs.

"Bella, look at me." I obeyed as he slowly slid in, I cried out in pain and pleasure, a tear streaming down.

"Ssh, I'm sorry, it will be okay soon..ahh...you look so beautiful with me inside you." He kissed away the tear and grasped my hands in his.

"More, Jake…" was all I could manage to say as I grabbed his hips and dug my fingers into them.

He started pushing again and the pain became pleasure. I moaned into his shoulder and nibbled into his neck. He thrust into me softly and gently.

"Oh god, Bella you feel...uuhh...so good mmh"

I gripped his back and cried out when he allowed me a release for the second time.

He started going faster his hips thrusting into mine, I moaned and he kissed my neck

"I love you," he whispered

He thrust into me harder and faster until he stiffened and let out a wail as he came with me groaning.

We laid tangled into each other for a while. I could do that over again and again. He pulled me into him as I allowed sleep to overtake me.


End file.
